


It's easier this way

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Steve finds it easier to "talk" to you through instant messages





	

A ping from your laptop drew your attention to an IM that had come through. You opened the chat box to find a message from Steve.

“Are you busy?”

You looked around your room then back at your laptop.

"Nope. Not really. You need something?”

“LOL! You could say that”

You chuckled at his reply. It was funny to see him using modern acronyms and he only ever used them when he messaged or texted you. You enjoyed your text conversations, he always seemed a little more relaxed this way. You even tried, on occasion to flirt. Sometimes he would try and flirt back and it was cute. You would never of had the courage to flirt like that face to face. And that's when you realised that you both found it easier to talk to each other this way. You were surprised that there was never any awkwardness when you saw each other. You followed Steve's lead by acting like nothing happened but it hurt a bit as you were in love with him.

“Does the something you need require me to get dressed?”

“You don't have clothes on? ;)”

You chuckled at his reaction. You thought about teasing him a bit, but you didn't really know what to say. You took a large sip of the wine sitting next to you while you decided whether to trying something new or just keep it light and friendly. You decided to throw caution to the wind and try a different approach. What harm could it do right? Steve was miles away on a mission and you were at the compound sitting in your pj's browsing the Internet. But he didn't need to know that.

“No Steve I don't. I'm lying here in nothing but a towel” You took another large sip of your wine hoping you were doing this right.

“That sounds like a pleasant image ;)”

You smiled. Maybe this would work. He seemed happy to respond. And he was using that wink emoticon.

“I just hope Tony didn't install cameras in the rooms.”

“You don't think he has do you?”

“Well if he has, he'll certainly have some interesting footage to watch”

“Interesting footage you say? Tell me more”

“What would you like to know Captain sir?”

You poured more wine into your glass. You needed some more liquid courage. You worried your bottom lip as you waited for a reply. You closed your eyes fearing you had blown it already.

“I want to know if this interesting footage involves you wearing less than a towel?”

Ok. So he seemed to catch on and seemed game. Perhaps this could be fun.

“A lot less”

“Does it involve you touching yourself?”

He wasn't wasting any time. He was getting straight to it pretty much. You tried not to choke on your wine at his boldness.

“It might do ;)”

“Fuck. Really?”

“Really.”

“That's something I'd love to see. The thought of you naked and touching yourself is making me so hard right now”

Ok. So that did make you choke on your wine. Where was this coming from? Was he drunk? Was this really Steve?

“Steve? Is that really you? Are you drunk?”

You had to make sure. You didn't want to be falling into a prank. A picture appeared in the chat box and it made you nearly fall off your chair when you looked at. It was a semi naked Steve sporting a not so subtle hard on in his boxers!

“Would you like me to help you with that Captain?”

“What would you do?”

“First off, I'd make sure you were nice and comfortable on that big bed of yours. Your shirt would already be on the floor somewhere. I'd kiss your soft lips nice and sweetly before using my lips and tongue to make a trail down your chest.”

“Keep going”

With your nerves now gone and your confidence growing you allowed your fingers to type out one of your fantasies

“I would slowly remove your jeans and boxers and have them join your shirt. Then I would ever so slowly run my tongue from the base of your large, thick cock up to the tip where I would swirl my tongue before taking you full in my mouth. My head would be bobbing up and down as I fucked you with my mouth as my hands stroked your thick, strong thighs.”

“Fuck. More”

“I would wrap my hand round you and pump your cock while my mouth concentrated on your leaking tip. Bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Then I would let you come in my mouth and I would swallow every single drop of your delicious cum.”

You were feeling turned on with your own words and the images that were now playing in your mind that you hadn't realised that you had begun touching yourself. You closed your eyes and pictured Steve coming undone because of you. You were wet enough that your finger slipped inside of you easily enough and you used that wetness to draw teasing circles on your increasingly aching clit. You momentarily forgot about the chat while you started to take care of your own needs.  
You brought yourself closer and closer until you couldn't hold back any longer. You fingers slick and your breath heavy. You didn't even notice your phone going off until it fell off your desk.

You picked the offending item up off the floor, looking at the screen with hooded eyes.

“Will you two just fucking fuck already.”


End file.
